Couples court 2 Avenger style
by special agent Ali
Summary: Its couples court time again. I'm Judge Alison and I annoyed NCIS and pestered them about couples now its time to annoy some superheros but I need my Jury (That's you reader) help. Are these couples real? Is Pepperony cute? Is Stony wicked cool? Tell me in a review!
1. Pepperony?

_Hi Avengers fans! So this is my second courtroom drama fanfic. My first one of NCIS was made 5 years ago and now has 65 reviews. It made me laugh at the support people throw out for these crazy couples. I laughed so much I decided to make the Avengers participate in my courtroom._

_Here's how this works. I'm Judge Alison and I will be talking to the Avengers about couples. At end I will ask the Jury (that's you reader) for the verdict. If you don't like couple its fine but tell me nicely why. I didn't make this to bash the couples but for you all to support them._

Bailiff: Hello Judge Alison

Me: Hey…so what NCIS couple is on agenda today.

B: None…were giving the agents a break and making superhero's lives a little more hectic today.

Me: Sweet! I get to meet the Avengers! *snaps fingers and six Avengers appear with Ms. Pepper Potts*

Me: Hi Avengers! Please don't hurt me but I just wanted to talk about the Avengers relationships

TS: Can we even hurt you?

Me : *taps chin* actually no…in fan fiction we control you…but I won't hurt you here if you just cooperate with me

TS: Like we ever have a choice anymore…you women are so demanding

Me: *smiles* I am glad you said that Mr. Stark because my first couple is called Pepperony

PP: Pepperony? As in the topping on a pizza?

Me: It's cheesy but cute…so Avengers what you all think about Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark being a cute couple?

BB: We have to answer this right?

Me: Yes…that or you'll never get home…and don't even try getting out weapons I confiscated them all and Hulk can't come out

BB: Well then I support them…I mean I have been living with Tony since the battle and…she seems to be only one who can control the idiot genius at times

TS: I can feel the love Banner thanks

BB: It's only truth Tony…but hey if you weren't insane this world would be a lot more boring so thanks for being a maniac

CB: Yeah…I found this laptop under this chair so I went snooping here…I like the fic about me and Tony being drunk…its made me laugh

SR: Clint you two destroy property and practically insult us every chapter

CB *Gives cheeky grin* Hey not my fault me and Tony know how to have fun and you don't Captain no fun

J: Wow you all are so childish…okay I have to go to my real job so *snaps fingers and everyone vanishes*

J: What you all think? Yay or Nay for Pepperony?


	2. Clintasha?

_YAY five votes yes for Pepperony. Now that made my day. I am glad the Avengers world loves Judge Ali and her crazy courtroom. Okay since I got five reviews I'll give you all Clintasha._

_**Bailiff: So Pepperony is a success Judge Ali shall we try Clintasha now?**_

_**Me: Sure *snaps fingers and Avengers appear again***_

_**TS: OMG its real! I thought this was a nightmare!**_

_**Me: Nope, I am real Tony *Walks to him and hugs him before giving him a piece of paper***_

_**TS: Um thanks for hug I guess *Opens paper* Wow, okay I like you five…thanks for the support**_

_**PP: These fans are pretty cool for being supportive**_

_**Me: Yup…we love you all but we won't break you with your loved one which is why I invited you all here…its time for a new couple for the great jury to vote on**_

_**CB: I feel for whoever is picked**_

_**Me: Well that's good Clint because it's you and Nat's turn…your couple name is Clintasha**_

_**NR: Because were partners?**_

_**Me: Yeah pretty much, but then starting out as friends I think makes you a better couple because you have the trust and you two seem very close**_

_**NR: I guess…well least it's Barton and not Stark**_

_**TS: HEY**_

_**NR: Bite me**_

_**SR: I support it, it was why I easily trusted Clint, I figured if Nat trusted him then I could too**_

_**NR: Thanks Rogers, I didn't realize you valued me that much**_

_**SR: Well you five are really the only friends I have Agent Romanov**_

_**PC: I second that, I knew Tasha was in the moment I told her Barton was compromised**_

_**TS: What the hell? Aren't you dead Phil?**_

_**Me: Oops, I forgot to tell you I can bring in anybody I want to in here…but he's only a ghost sadly**_

_**CB: Well it's nice seeing ya again Agent Coulson**_

_**PC: *Nods* You too Barton…you should hook up with Romanov…you have no idea what the battle of NY did to her**_

_**NR: Shut up Phil**_

_**PC: Don't be afraid to admit it Nat *vanishes***_

_**Me: Okay so everyone agree Barton and Romanov need to hook up?**_

_***all nod except Barton and Romanov***_

_**Me: JURY! Your turn now! Clintasha? Yay or Nay?**_


	3. Tonasha? whatever its IronWidow's turn

_Hi. Wow, this court is getting to be as busy as NCIS. I love that. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think about the pairing. If you don't or do care for pairing just tell me why or why not. _

_So far eight reviews for Pepperony and all yes. So Pepper and Tony I will force you to stay together forever. I adore Pepperony_

_2__nd__ was Clintasha and it is 9 - 1. To the guest who said no. It's cool. Your allowed to say no to pairing._

_Now onto chapter 3. Still have lots of pairings to go. If you submit requests for pairing I'll do them first. But only if you review, it will be ignored if you only submit a pairing. That drives me crazy._

_**Bailiff: Good afternoon Judge **_

_**Me: Sup Mr. B**_

_**B: *looks at paper* Oh, you're an evil woman huh?**_

_**Me: When I wanna be…I was born this way baby…yes I made a Lady Gaga reference don't go hating**_

_**B: Wasn't going to ma'am *calls court in session***_

_**Me: *snaps fingers and the Avengers arrive***_

_**NR: Again with this damn courtroom! I was having fun working out too**_

_**Me: Sorry Nat…don't worry I'll put you back soon so you can keep shooting at those pictures of Tony**_

_**TS: HEY! Are you going to wound me everyday woman?**_

_**NR: Pretty much Stark**_

_**Me: That's too bad Nat…**_

_**NR: Why? **_

_**Me: *just smirks and Nat gets angry***_

_**NR: You bitch! I said I rather have Barton than…him!**_

_**Me: Which is why I am doing this Tasha…you can threaten the jury if you like it won't bother me**_

_**NR: *Snarls at Jury* Better be saying no to me and that bastard if you know what's good for you**_

_**Me: Nice threaten…okay Avengers, you can speak to you know**_

_**SR: I'm confused…who are we…supporting? *Looks at Nat and whimpers* I mean not supporting**_

_**Me: Oh yeah…it's Tony and Nat's turn…just cause Nat said she didn't want him last meeting **_

_**NR: *Glares hatefully at Judge who smiles back***_

_**TS: Like you don't want this Natashalie *smirks***_

_**Me: You know she can't hurt me Tony but…**_

_**NR *Jumps over chair and strangles him and Steve pulls her off***_

_**SR: Calm down Natasha! This is all for fun right Judge?**_

_**Me: Sure is…for me anyway…this is just so the great jury of mine can tell me what they like or don't like…and I get to hang with you all so its win win for me here**_

_**PP: *smirks* I can't wait to see who else gets stuck with him…he's hard to deal with, he's immature, lazy and an idiot**_

_**TS: You know you love me Pepper**_

_**PP: According to the jury I am stuck with you Stark**_

_**CB: You hurt her Stark I'll kick your ass**_

_**BB: I don't think that is possible Clint…she is more likely to beat him up even with his suit on**_

_**TS: You guys suck…seriously someone say something nice about me**_

_**PC: You have nice stuff**_

_**TS: Thank you agent…nice to see you back from dead again…this will be a regular thing now huh?**_

_**PC: Ali needed someone to keep you all in line…especially the idiot playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist.**_

_**TO: And we appreciate that Son of Coulson**_

_**Me: Okay this has gone on long enough. Vote for Tonasha **_

_**TS: You made that up**_

_**Me: So? How about Natony then?**_

_**NR: That's lamer**_

_**Me: Shut up and reader stop laughing and vote or I'll…I'll use Clint's bow and arrow**_

_**CB: Hey!**_


	4. Stony (Personally I think its gross)

_Wow, I love how the only fics I done for Avengers that get a lot of attention are the stupidest things off top of my head. But hey, I'm not complaining thanks jury so much_

_Okay so six votes all No on Tony/Nat which is fine by me. Lets face it, the only woman who can control Stark without physically hurting him is Pepper. _

_I don't want to write about same characters twice so I want to discuss a slash. Me I hate slash and I mean no offense who likes it. I find it disturbing. But I have noticed the most written slash is Stony. And I don't even think they like each other at all. _

_**Me: Yeah, that's pretty much my two cents…Bailiff you here dude?**_

_**B: *wakes up from nap* I am now madam **_

_**Me: Do you have a life?**_

_**B: Not really…I sleep here**_

_**Me: Wow…okay I am done talking about how pitiful you are *Snaps fingers and Avengers arrive***_

_**NR: Again! Weren't we just here a few hours ago**_

_**Me: So? Weren't you listening when I did Pepperony? WE CONTROL YOU HERE ROMANOV…get over it **_

_**TS: So what's the damn verdict already**_

_**Me: Don't use that tone with me Anthony Edward Stark!**_

_**TS: Yes Ma'am…what's the verdict please oh glorious judge?**_

_**Me: *chuckles* Well, since you asked nicely…I got in six votes and all say no you two don't compute**_

_**NR and TS: *cheer***_

_**Me: I love your cheering when there are so many pairing left…Tony and Nat may not work but…what about…Tony and…Steve?**_

_**TS and SR: WHAT!**_

_**SR: Are you serious Ma'am**_

_**Me: Sadly yes Steve…I swear I just ship Pepperony and Clintasha…but people have written Stony…its all over our fan fiction site **_

_**TS: Why? I mean okay as Iron Man I have no problem obeying Captain America…we made a pretty damn good team but…were barely friends off the field**_

_**SR: I second that…**_

_**Me: Hey! I never said I ship them! Ask the writers why if you want to know…in fact Jury please please please be specific with reviews. I really want to know why these two should or should not go together!**_

_**BB: I find it amusing to be honest. Steve is the only male who can control Stark as Ms. Potts is only woman**_

_**TS: Thanks pal…you traitor**_

_**CB: I second what Bruce said…I am just glad I am not being center of these now**_

_**Me: Yet…be patient Mr. Barton**_

_**CB: *groans***_

_**TO: I don't think it fits…Steven is too pure and Anthony is too wild…way too opposite to ever work**_

_**Me: Thanks for opinion Mr. Odinson**_

_**PC: Like Stark could even have a chance with the great Captain**_

_**Me: Hi Phil…oh don't worry…you'll be involved too sir**_

_**PC: actually I am just here to give opinion**_

_**Me: We'll see Mr. Coulson **_

_**TS: *groans and cuddles Pepper who also randomly appears* Save me Pepper**_

_**PP: Aw poor Tony **_

_**Me: okay that's enough talking for this one *snaps fingers and courtroom is empty again* Jury its your turn now just type in little box below. And then review my other stories if you like…I love the encouragement **_


	5. Thorki (as requested)

_HI…wow, I have a feeling this will make a lot of reviews and I love it. Thanks all who voted, you're an awesome Jury._

_So right now this story has 45 reviews. And results are 15 reviews went in for Pepperony and its 10- 3 and 2 people said nothing about the couple so you 2 don't count. So Pepperony stays. _

_Clintasha has - 14 reviews and its unanimous yes…so I guess the deadly duo is going to be together forever_

_Chapter 3 was Tonasha and it got 9 reviews and all said No. I guess only Clint can handle his partner huh?_

_Last is Stony with 7 reviews and all No. _

_So that's it so far and you all make me laugh. Okay here's the newest court room session. _

_**Me: BAILIFF I AM BORED!**_

_**B: Well why don't we do another courtroom miss Ali? I have this one review from a guest with a few prompts.**_

_**Me: *snatches paper and give B a paper cut* Oops sorry dude *throws a band aid at him* Okay I can work with these prompts**_

_**Me: *snaps fingers and the Avengers appear and Clint Barton is naked***_

_**CB: OMG! I was about to shower!**_

_**Me: *giggles at Clint's cute naked body* Don't be ashamed Clint…you have a nice sexy body**_

_**CB: *gives her a cold withering look* Oh hush Ali and give me some damn clothes**_

_**Me: *sighs but snaps fingers and Clint is put into a pink dress***_

_**TS: *laughs hysterically***_

_**CB: Shut up Stark! That's not funny Alison! *glares at me***_

_**Me: *giggles* Sorry, I couldn't resist *Snaps fingers and Clint is dressed in his own clothes**_

_**CB: That's better…oh and you know you never told us about me and Nat's courtroom thing…did we even get votes?**_

_**Me: oops my bad *gives Clint a paper she folds into an airplane and flies to him***_

_**NR: *looks at paper as well* love is for children *she mutters***_

_**Me: Then be a child Nat…but now we have to move on and start our next pairing.**_

_**BB: Who is it this time? *prays***_

_**Me: Don't worry Bruce your not in this yet…actually I am going to talk about Thor…and his…brother**_

_**TO: My brother Loki and I are paired up?**_

_**Me: Sadly yes…not by me of course…I am only guilty of writing about Pepperony and Clintasha**_

_**Me: *snaps fingers and Loki arrives***_

_**LL: What the hell? **_

_**TO: Loki my brother! We have become a couple in this scary world of fiction writing…these people of midgard don't seem to realize were brothers!**_

_**LL: I am not your brother!**_

_**TS: Well then I guess you are point breaks soul mate…have fun fucking the god of thunder reindeer games**_

_**LL: *shudders* I think I'd rather be his brother**_

_**TO: So you do love me *gives Loki a huge hug***_

_**LL: Get off my you idiot!**_

_**CB: *laughs hysterically* This is just epic…hug him harder Thor he needs it**_

_**TO: Of course friend Archer *hugs tighter with a smile***_

_**LL: You're a bastard Barton! Get the hell of me you damn idiot I can't breathe too well!**_

_**TO: *lets go* Sorry my brother I just got excited that you wished to be my brother again**_

_**LL: NO! I just don't want to be your lover you idiot!**_

_**Me: Well apparently your both now Loki and no I won't kneel to you idiot Avengers what are your thoughts**_

_**All: Long live Thorki!**_

_**Me: well that was fast…okay jury its your turn now…to the guest who asked I hope this pleased you**_


	6. Brutasha

_Hi all. Wow, glad to see my court is still doing epic. 5 new reviews and no one says yes. Is anyone who is a writer for these pairings reading? I swear I am not trying to offend anyone. I want you to stand up for your pairing. Give me your opinions please…I just love reviews…too bad yahoo isn't letting me in by time it works again I'll have a huge stack of emails to go through lol._

_Anyways this one is dedicated to a friend here AnimationImagination who is writing a story about Brutasha. I asked her if she'd like a court session for them and she said yes. Girl here you go. _

_**Me: Bailiff…I am bored again**_

_**B: Okay I do have a new pairing for you judge **_

_**Me: *claps hands* ooh goodie…who is it this time?**_

_**B: It seems a good reviewer of yours has been writing about Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff…its an M rated story and seems sweet and kinda kinky. **_

_**Me: Oh yeah…I read that…and gave ideas because I'm awesome and people should respect that and review me more…I mean…yeah lets do it**_

_**B: I love working for you Ali…you are awesome**_

_**Me: Amen Bailiff *snaps fingers and Avengers arrive and Steve is wearing a pink apron and holding a hot tray of cookies***_

_**Me: I thought Barton looked good in pink but you pull it off well Captain**_

_**SR: Um thanks…do you want a cookie**_

_**Me: YES! *takes four cookies* Okay you're off the hook Steve**_

_**SR: *Smiles in relief* **_

_**BB: But…I thought we already did this today**_

_**Me: Oh don't act like you all don't love hanging out with me Brucey**_

_**BB: *cringes***_

_**Me: Just for that you're my next target…actually you already were now I just don't have any sympathy for you *sticks out tongue***_

_**TS: So who is paired with him?**_

_**Me: Don't worry Tony you'll get your chance soon**_

_**TS: Yippee **_

_**Me: Hey better than Rogers right?**_

_**TS: True but I bet there are stories of all three of us aren't there**_

_**Me: Yes…they call it Stark Spangled Banner **_

_**SR: Why did I have to come out into this insane world?**_

_**Me: Because you love us Stevey now quiet all of you…the pairing for tonight is…*drum rolls on table* Dr. Banner and crazy assassin spy Natasha Romanoff**_

_**NR: Are you going to pair me with everyone?**_

_**Me: Maybe…you guys are in for a whole lot of these…I haven't even started on some requests…I got Maria Hill with Steve as well**_

_**SR: Why? I barely know her**_

_**Me: Think I know Captain? I just do what people tell me to do…I have orders I think I should fulfills them…isn't that what you'd tell me?**_

_**SR: that's not fair**_

_**Me: Duh…life isn't fair Rogers…**_

_**SR: *sulks and eats his cookies still wearing his pink apron***_

_**CB: Can we get on with this *is bored***_

_**Me: The you people write about is more fun than the real you**_

_**TS: That made no sense**_

_**Me: Did too you just never will understands me**_

_**TO: I thought we were supposed to talk about Bruce and Lady Natasha having a romance**_

_**Me: Well aren't you a stick to rules guy too point break…fine…you agree**_

_**TO: I suppose…**_

_**Me: Anyone else**_

_**NR: Can I object**_

_**Me: no**_

_**SR: If I say yes can this one end?**_

_**TS: I'll actually agree with Rogers this time…I am bored too**_

_**CB: Me three**_

_**Me: You people suck *snaps fingers and everyone vanishes* your turn Jury. **_


	7. Brony (to me its pure science BROS)

_Wow this thing sure has a lot of reviews. To all the people who submit requests every pairing will be posted trust me. First I am doing is doing all Avengers only (With that one side of Loki) _

_Oh last day for poll. Tomorrow I announce winner with update to court and I'll post brand new poll that's opened till March 1__st_

_Oh from now on either all Avengers or one Avenger is going to come to court looking ridiculous LOL. I have no clue what they were doing before I snap I swear! _

**_Me: MORNING BAILIFF_**

**_B: Why are you so cheerful at a quarter to 11 in the morning miss Alison?_**

**_Me: Because I am Bailiff…and I am awesome and these people loves me LOL_**

**_B: They love this story anyway_**

**_Me: Yeah…oh shut up…don't dampen my mood and remind me these people don't love my other stories…okay lets bring on Avengers *snaps fingers*_**

**_*All Avengers appear in pajama's*_**

**_Me: Ooh PJ party *snaps fingers and is then wearing her favorite pink PJ's with cupcakes all over them* (Those are real and I love them)_**

**_TS: Why is it so cold in here?Me: Probably because all your wearing is boxers Stark…are those Iron Man boxers?_**

**_NR: What a shock…he is a conceited egotistical lunatic_**

**_TS: Don't deny you want this spider woman…like your sexy silk pjs Natashalie_**

**_NR: *Strangles Tony again and Steve pulls her off again*_**

**_SR: Is this going to be childish every time your honor?_**

**_Me: *shrugs* Why are you wearing my little pony?CB: Cuz its cool…me and Cap are bronies you got a problem with that girl?"_**

**_Me: Not at all Barton…its cute_**

**_BB: Can we please get this torture session going now?"_**

**_Me: Fine…cute pj's Banner…I love Scooby doo too_**

**_BB: *blushes at his Scooby doo pajamas with Scooby doo slippers*_**

**_TO: Who is being targeted today lady Alison?_**

**_Me: You all act like these are death sentences_**

**_*All Avengers whistle innocently*_**

**_Me: Well aren't you all fun to hang with and I like your Pjs too Thor…very cute_**

**_TS: Is that a Dora the explorer night gown and Barney slippers?_**

**_TO: Yes…I found it in this store for pregnant ladies…it fits well and these slippers are most comfortable_**

**_CB: I'm bored now_**

**_Me: Fine…today's pairing is Bruce Banner and Tony Stark_**

**_TS: Like non gay science bros?Me: What do you think Tony? *Smiles mischievously*_**

**_TS: Hope your good in bed Banner_**

**_BB: *blushes* This can't be happening…why does everyday have to be a damn nightmare_**

**_Me: Sorry Brucey….again these pairings aren't mine…blame the other writers *walks over and hugs Bruce*_**

**_TS: Why does he get a hug?_**

**_Me: Cuz he's cool *walks to Tony and kisses him on the lips* and you get a kiss now you're my prince_**

**_NR: Can we move on now? *gives me look*_**

**_Me: Fine *goes to Nat and hugs her then runs away*_**

**_NR: Your lucky I have no weapons here_**

**_Me: I know…so Nat what do you think about Banner and Stark?NR: I hope Bruce hulks out in bed and kills Tony or least seriously injures him_**

**_TS: HEY! But wait…that means you approve_**

**_NR: *Nods*_**

**_LL: *appears next to me* I agree with the crazy red haired demon I hope Stark perishes too_**

**_TS: Shut up reindeer games_**

**_Me: so that's two yes then with obvious hate to genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist_**

**_TS: Jealous pricks_**

**_Me: Anyone else?_**

**_CB: I say go for it…they already stay in their labs all day anyway…they should just get out of the closet already_**

**_TS and BB: I'm not gay!_**

**_CB: yeah whatever_**

**_Me: Okay I am tired of this *snaps fingers and courtroom is emptied* VOTE JURY DO IT NOW! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!_**

**_Please vote in poll after and read and review my othe__r stories if you like….please?_**


End file.
